The Academy of Dance
by DanseChick
Summary: It's first year at the nation academy of dance for Lily Skirmish. She falls for her practically sister Tara Webster's boyfriend's younger brother. How will dancing be for this girl with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the Tickles. Mom, dad, Kat, Lily," Tara said over the summer. The parents, Ben, and John were there. The parents went off to talk, I bet about Tara and Ben. Tara's best friend from the academy, Katrina Karamakov was spending the summer with the Websters. The three dancers went off to hang out. I was left alone with him.

Close to sunset I sat on the hill of both Tara's and my property. It was just on the border line. I felt a figure sit next to me. I tried to ignore it. "I hear you love to dance," the voice said. I turn to see John. "Yes I do. I love dancing so much," I said to him. "Well, I love to dance, too. My favorite sport. You're very beautiful," he told me. I smiled at him. "You're also handsome," I complimented him. The sunset looked wonderful. John pulled me close. His lips found mine. We started kissing, laying on the grass.

"Jonathan, where are you? We are getting ready to leave," Ben screamed for John. We broke apart. "Coming, just watching the sunset with Lily," John called out. John helped me up to feet. "Remember me and this," he requested. "I will," I promised him. He pressed his lips against mine for the last time. We walked back inside. He left, it was the last time I saw him.

*End of Flashback*

I can read in John's eyes that he remembers too. "I remember the sunset!" John protests for himself. I nod in agreement. "Sure kiddo, that's why you won't shut up about her," Ben teases John. I'm blushing a deep pink. I see that John's cheeks are red with embarrassment. The older dancers laugh at us. "How 'bout you two kids go find some more first years," Christian suggests. We both nod. "Thank you," I mouth to him. John and I run off down the hallway.

John takes my hand in his. It feels so natural. "I can't believe I know someone here," I say for joy. He picks me up and spins me. We both start laughing. He puts me down, making me hit someone. I look to see I hit the evil Abigail Armstrong. "I'm so sorry. I will never touch you again," I promise all scared. I see fear in John's eyes. "I smell Tickle," she says looking at us. John raises his hand. "Yes, Ben is my brother," he admits. "Yeah I'm Lily, Tara's neighbor," I tell her. "Get out my way, love birds," she snarls at us.

We continue down the hallway holding hands. A few kids that look fifteen are looking through a classroom window. I expect Ethan Karamakov teaching a new person a solo. In the classroom is Ollie something. He dated Samuel Lieberman, who died last year. I cried when I found out Sammy died. "Hey, I know who that is, it's Ollie," I tell the students watching. "Are you a second year?" the girl with brown eyes and red hair asks. She's wearing jazz pants and a belly shirt. "No, I'm a first year. Tara Webster is like my sister, so I know everyone," I laugh. "Benjamin Tickle is my older brother," John tells them.

We stay with the other first years and chat. The girl with the red hair is Nicole Denude. The other girl is Taylor Goodhearted, she has sea green eyes and light brown hair. One of the guys is Todd Slaked, with his blond hair and blue eyes. The other guy is Ryan Caricature, he has brown eyes and black hair. We have dinner as a group.

As curfew approaches, we decide to split off. Girl go with each other and guys going the other way. Taylor, Nicole, and I continue talking. "Are you dating John?" Taylor asks interested in my love life. "Well, it's been since summer since I've seen him. We did kiss over the summer during the sunset," I inform us. "Well, I think Ryan is so cute," Nicole gushes about. We look at Taylor, wanting to know who she likes. "I have a big crush on Todd," she confesses. We get to their room.

I head to my room by myself. I approach my room. I expect my roommate to already be in there. I open the door and enter. I hear the shower on. I put my bag on the clean bed. I hear the shower turn off. Out comes John in a towel and nothing else. "They must have messed up!" we say at the same time. He walks up to me. He presses his lips to mine. We spend a minute kissing. "Let's not tell them," John requests. I nod, my head is swimming from the kiss.

I get into my pajamas after my shower. I feel tired from the long, eventful day. I curl up in my blankets. "Good night, beautiful," John wishes me. He comes over and kisses me good night. Last thing I see is his face.

*Dream*

I'm back at the orphanage in the United States for where I was born. I see my twin brother only twenty meters in front of me. "Leo!" I call to him. He waves at me. A bag goes over his head. I chase after them.

A bag goes over my head. I end up tied up next to my brother in a basement. Two men come up to us. "So little dancer, I want to play a game," one of the men say. I feel something hit the back of my head. I fall to the ground.

The other guy walks up to my brother. He takes out a shiny, black gun. I hear the gunshot, the ringing in my ear. "Noooo!" I scream. Add many O's. My brother's blood is on my hands. I hold him in my arms. My brother is dead, just like in real life. The first man walks up to me. "Any last words?" the man asks.

*End of Dream*

I wake up. My eyes shoot open. Tears stream down my cheeks. My throat hurts, so I must have been screaming. I can't help but tremble. "Shhh, its okay," John whispers in my ear. He is in my bed holding me.

I explain my dream to him. I admit to everything. My horrible past. He continues to hold me in his arms. He pulls me in for a kiss. We lay on my bed kissing. He makes me feel comforted. Forget about my nightmare.

"The screaming came from here," Ben says storming into our room. Tara and Ben stand in the doorway. We can't hind from this. They already see us.

Oh crap!


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes open from my new, peaceful dream. I turn over to see Jonathan Tickle laying next to me. His blue eyes are opened as well. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" he asks all sweet like. "Yes I did. Thanks to you," I say. We check the clock. It close to time for class. We change in front of each other. I put on my pink tights and black leotard. John puts on his black jazz pants and white tee shirt. He helps me put up my hair.

We rush into the dance classroom. The whole class is already there. "Sorry, alarm clock didn't go off," we apologize. Miss Raine is standing in the front of the group. "Well, this is a new year. Last year we had a accident. One of our third years died. You didn't know him, so it doesn't effect you," Miss Raine starts off saying.

"I knew Sammy. I came over to the farm and he and Kat were there. I only met him twice, but he was a good friend," I say remembering when I met Sammy. "Who are you?" she asks me. "I'm Lily-," I start to say. "You're Lily Webster, Tara's younger sister," Miss Raine says. I nod. I knew my parents didn't want me to do this. "Miss Webster, Mister Tickle, you're wanted in my office," Miss Raine requests.

We go to her office. "Tara and Ben complained that you two are sharing a room. I know that you two are sharing. They said they heard screaming and then you two in bed together," she tells us. John and I look down. "I'm sorry, I was having one of my famous nightmares," I explain the screaming. "Yeah, I woke to it. I went in bed with her to calm her. My mum would do that with me when I had nightmares," John explains the being in bed together.

Miss Raine gets up from her desk. "The other reason I called you in here is for pas de deux. You two are too advanced for first year of that. I want you to be partners for third year pas de deux," Miss Raine instructs us. We look at each other. Partnering each other in front of older dancers. "Okay," we say in unison.

We head back to class. Standing in the front is Saskia, an old dancer who broke Tara's back last year. "Nice for you two to join us," she says to us. "Sorry, we made it to Miss Raine's office on the first day before lunch," John says with a laugh. Everyone laughs at John's joke.

After ballet class, we head off to lunch. Taylor, Todd, Nicole, and Ryan walk up to. "What happened to you two today?" Todd asks. John takes my hand again. "We are taking an advanced partnering class," John tells them. We all buy a burger and sit down at a close table. We enjoy talking with each other.

Tara and Ben stand behind Taylor and Nicole. "May we take our siblings away from you," they say together. We get up and follow them to their table. "Yes?" I ask them. Kat runs up to the table. Everyone is here.

"We want you to know that we saw you," Tara starts saying. "Remember my nightmares?" I ask her as a reminder. She nods her head, ashamed. The group looks at me confused. "Nightmares?" Christian asks for the group. "I have nightmares about the orphanage and America," I tell them. "What?" Ben asks. John shakes his head. "She was an orphan from the United States," John explains.

He takes my hand and wraps the other one around me. I put my head on his shoulder. Ben looks irritated by this. Tara looks uncomfortable. "Does this bother you? She's my girlfriend, I have the right to support her," John stands up for us. Aw, he called me his girlfriend, I think.

After lunch we have pas de deux. Everyone looks so much older than us. Miss Raine stands in the front of them. We stand in the doorway. "I can't do this, I'm too nervous," I tell John. He takes me hand. "Don't worry, we are good, together," he says the right words. His lips make their way to mine.

"Mister Tickle, Miss Webster, nice for you new dancers to join us," Miss Raine says. All look at us. Tara and Ben are in the front. "Sorry, she got nervous," John explains. Someone coughs. We enter the room.

The group meets up after classes. Taylor and Todd are holding hands. "What happened? Are you two dating?" I ask so excited. Taylor nods, blushing. "We are pas de deux partners. I asked her out during class," Todd fills us in. "Way to go dude!" John say to him.

An older kid takes my arm. He looks familiar, like from my home town. "May we talk?" he asks. I nod, let go of John's hand, follow the older dancer.

"What are you doing in my dream place?" I ask him in a strict voice. He is the son of the man who killed my brother.

*Flashback*

I was only five when my brother died. I was crying at the pier by the ocean. I was going through a hard time. A boy with blond hair and hazel eyes sat next to me.

He put his arm around me. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Isaac, my dad killed your twin. Also, almost killed you," he introduces himself. I tried to get away, but his grip was too strong.

He pushed me to the ground. "Help! Help!" I screamed. I was away from the orphanage, so I didn't know anyone around.

Police sirens came from behind us. A couple police officers stood behind us with guns. "Drop the orphan," one officer commanded. Isaac pulled out a knife and held it to my neck. "Any sudden movement and I'll slice her throat open," Isaac threatened.

I was stuck in a bad situation. A third officer shot something at Isaac. He fell to the ground, cursing. One office handcuffed him. Isaac and I went to the back of the cop car. When I got back to the orphanage, the nuns yelled at me. I was happy to be alive. I was almost killed that day.

*End of Flashback*

"I just got out of prison. California hasn't been the same without you. I went to the orphanage when I got out. They said you were sent to Australia. I saw your records. I went to your house with your new family. They told me you were away. In your room I saw you love dance. I knew you would be here," he explains.

Fear jolts through my body. His hand strokes my face. I stay like a rock. "I want you dead. I know you Lily Skirmish. You ruined my life!" Isaac screams. He pulls out his knife. The knife lightly scrapes my cheek. It goes to my neck. It hurts, but I don't move.

"Young man, what are you doing?" Miss Raine yells at Isaac. She stands on the stairwell. Another teacher, Zack, grabs Isaac's arm. Zack pushes Isaac to the ground, putting a foot on his on.

I fall to the ground. Tears running down my cheeks. John runs to my side. "Are you okay?" he asks. His hand goes to my cheek. I shake my head. I suddenly feel dizzy. I fall the rest down. Blacking out.

I wake up later in my room. John is laying next to me, with his arms around me. "John?" I ask. He smiles at me. He gets out of bed. He picks up a tray of food. He sits down on my bed again. "I got you dinner," he lets me know. It's a plate of Chinese food.

He explains what happened while I eat my food. I look at my hands, cheeks, and neck in the mirror. It looks like I got stitches. "I'm sorry I never told you about Isaac. His dad killed my brother, he almost killed me," I cry. He holds me close.

John goes in and kisses me. I kiss back. He makes me feel better. "Lily, I love you," John tells me. "I love you, too," I say to him. We continue kissing.


	3. AN

**Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. **

**Should I continue this or not review for yes or no!**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been forever but I'm depressed. My dog Sage died. It's just been hard for me. Here's chapter three:**

I walk into Pas de Deux class holding John's hand. He and I have connected more since the incident with Isaac. I realized that I love him. We've been saying '_I love you'_ a lot and have been sleeping in the same bed together.

Miss Raine walks into the classroom. "All get with your partners. Warm up until I get back. I want to have a word with Lily Webster and Jonathan Tickle!" she says.

We go out to the hallway. "We've only been sleeping together. That's all!" John protests right away. I take his hand, rubbing it in mine. She laughs at his comment. "No, as all the first years do, you two must spend twenty-four hour finding out about your partner," she tells us. She hands us a bungie cord. She goes back in the dance room.

John ties the cord around me, then the other side to him. Now I'm in his arms. "Let's go to the beach. I will invite the gang," he says as he walks. "Let me walk!" I scream. I start giggling.

We find Taylor and Todd sitting at a booth, asking questions. "Hello," I say to them. Taylor is super shy, so she's afraid to mention her relationship. Ryan walks up to us with a girl from class. She has short, pink hair and blue eyes. Next comes Nicole with a guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Look at the two couples," Nicole laughs. Taylor blushes, I do too. Todd and John high five each other. The boy with Nicole kisses Nicole. "I'm Zeke, Nicole is both my partner and girlfriend," he introduces himself. I see the jealousy in Ryan's eyes.

"Todd, John, word in private," Ryan requests. I follow the guys in private. "Wait, why is she here?" Todd asks not trying to be mean. John lifts the bungee cord, showing it to them. It's a sign that we are inspectable. "Okay, I realized that I really like Nicole. Do I have no chance now?" Ryan asks. The guys give him a doubtful look. "Ryan, she likes you. She told me right away. I think she's going out with Zeke, because she believes that she'll never be with you," I say.

They all look at me. They want me to continue talking. "Why don't you make her jealous with your partner?" John suggests. I shake my head, disappointed. "That's my sister, I should never do that," he says. Todd laughs, John snickers, I try not to laugh.

"Ryan, I have a better idea. John and I will take Nicole and Zeke to the beach. You will set up a party with Todd and Taylor and some of the older students. You'll prove that you love her,"I plan this for him. They agree with my plan.

"Come on guys! Let's go to the beach, both bonding and fun!" I say to Nicole and Zeke. "Of course, let me get my bathing suit," Nicole squeaks. Zeke grabs her waist. "Sure," he says.

John and I get changed into bathing suits. Going down the hallway, we run into Tara and Ben. "Hey, can you come with us to the beach?" John asks them. We both want them to come. As the guy of the relationship, John takes the action of asking them. "Sure," they agree at the same time.

All six of us meet up at the steps of the academy. Tara and Ben know the way to the beach. I've never been to the beach in Australia. I can never trust the beaches for the incidents. Nicole runs for the water.

As I'm dragged by John to the water, I feel safe. The cord is tight around my waist. "Don't be scared," he tells me. "I've never been to a beach," I warn him. The water is a cool temperature. It's fun to be here.

John dives under the water. I feel the current stronger than before. I feel my body being pulled out. I try to swim under the water. The cord fell off John. Something hits my head, making me lose my air. I sink to the bottom of the sea.

I wake up on the beach. I cough something up, I think it's a jellyfish. My organs feel full. John is laying next to me. "You okay beautiful?" he asks. The sound of the ocean is in front of us. I cough another jellyfish up. "What happened?" I ask. "Well, the cord came off. I was swimming. I saw you get hit by a rock. I caught you as you fell. I'm so sorry," he explains.

I look down. I ruined the plan and time with John. He holds me close. Tara and Ben come over to us. "How you feeling?" Ben asks. I rest my head on John's lap. "She just feels weak," John tells them.

Nicole drags Zeke over. "Oh my God, are you okay? My babe and I were worried," Nicole rants. When she gets freaked out, she rants. "Yeah, totally was worried," Zeke lies. He looks like he doesn't even care that his girlfriend's best friend drowned. John moves me onto his lap. His phone suddenly goes off.

"We have to get back to the academy. Todd says there is something wrong with Ryan. They can't figure out why," John tells us. I know that the party is ready. Ben, Tara, Nicole, and Zeke get up and start walking. John moves me off his lap. I open out my arms, wanting to be carried. "Please, John," I beg with my puppy dog eyes.

He ends up giving in and carrying me piggy back. One of the many reasons why I love him, he tries to do anything for me. Tara gives us a doubtful look. She must not support my happiness. John makes me feel like an angel. We finally get back to the school. He stops me before we can go into the school. "Babe, I'm so sorry trouble is after you," he says. I wrap my arms around his neck. "It's okay, love. You make the pain go away," I confess. We separate the distance between our lips. This is so natural for us.

There is a tap on our shoulders. We break to see Todd standing there. "He is ready, but he requests all his friends to be there. So, stop your make out session," he says. I blush a deep red. I look to see John's cheeks red as a tomato. John places his arm around my waist.

In the party area, Ryan stands on a small stage made for two. "How are you all feeling tonight?" he screams to the crowd. They scream wonderful things. John, Todd, Taylor, and I start wooting. "Okay, there's a special girl out there who I've liked since day of this school. She is most gorgeous girl I've ever met. She is so smart. Also funny. Down to earth. When I'm down, she picks me up. Nicole Denude, I love you," he says.

Nicole fights her way through the crowd. She makes it up the stage. "Why didn't you say this day one?" she asks him. He wraps his arms around her. "Because I was a scared idiot," he admits. "Kiss, kiss, kiss..." the crowd chants. Ryan leans in and kisses Nicole.

John starts to slow dance with me. The music is soft, but romantic. "This has been the best day of my life," I say. He leans in and kisses me. This has been the best year of my life so far.

**Please review**


End file.
